Nerd turned Hunter
by Michael church
Summary: Michael church an everyday otaku has the missfortune of getting stuck inside the world of rwby what seems like a dream to most ends up being a complete nightmare to him testing how long his luck will last will he find a way home or will he end up as some grims lunch.


hey guys this is my first crack at a rwby fanfic so please go easy on me. this is a self insert fic about my adventure through rwby I will be making several references about series and other fan basses to throw allong humour so I hope you enjoy it guys.

chapter1:shit always happsns.

Michaels:pov

I sighed contently as I walked back into my three room apartment bookbag in hand throwing it on the counter lazily as Iocked the door."another test?"my raven haired roomate asked sitting on the couch as he played Onigury an extremely colorful Japanese game that was a little to stereotypical for my taste personally.

"Yeah I should really check my scedual more I'm pretty sure I bombed it."I groaned bending down to pet the black cat me and my friend were babysitting for my parents."Well that shit happens man if your not careful about it."

"Hey fuck you man this shit was unexpected."I retorted picking out a mountain dew from the fridge."sorry man I'm not gay."he retorted as I threw him a diet coke.

this is my friend Quintin Crow a pale skined slightly pudgy or fluffy as he likes to say 21 year old otaku with black hair leading to his shoulders. this is the person I shared a third of rent with allong with his girlfriend. he's been my best friend for longer then I remember. he's the one who introduced me to anime comics video games you know it. though he does have a temper that off than made us get into fights we always made up.

and who am I you may ask? my name is Michael church a Hispanic 18 year old otaku who has been going through college for almost a year now. I'm slightly skinny but not really built in any way I also have black hair with dull brown eye's and the messiest patch of hair you've ever seen. I have no girlfriend no job 4 sisters a mom step dad and little cat named lulu.

after handing him his soda I tossed myself on the couch besides him watching him play rather bored to honest."dude your really into this game I saw you playing it all day yesterday aren't worried well get a huge light bill."I said slightly wary of our next light Bill."calm down man I got the next bill covered remember so chill out."Quintin said carelessly as he toke a sup from his soda."besides I got a surprise for you man."Quintin said handing me a DVD labled RWBY."what's this?"I asked holding the disk curiously."it's a game from that rwby show you were watching I played it for a bit and it was killer."Quintin said smiling at me as he got up."you make a character get a semblance id keep it if I didn't already beat the damn game."Quintin said getting up as he turned the game off.

"wait how long have you had this?"I asked seeing a few scratches were on the disk the second I looked at the back."3 months I kept forgetting to give to you for some reason. just try the game man hook it up to the ps4 and you'll be fine."Quintin said getting up."anyway I gotta go me and tristin as gonna catch a movie we'll be back later so you'll have plenty of time to play."Quintin said as he walked out the front door.

"A game huh I hope the scratches don't cause aby glitches I should probably get sone snacks before I go get some stuff for and maybe buy some cd fixer."I muttered as I put the game in an empty game case bafore walking inside the bathroom with a new pair of blue a black shirt a nice blue hoody and my new pair of running shoes.

I was nearly out the door when my curiosity suddenly struck me. Quintin said that it was a character build game then if so why is it on RWBY I was sure rooster teeth wouldn't make a video game this early they were only two seasons in. So after grabbing my phone phone I picked the game up and slipped it in.

after the loading screen started I saw a cover of Ruby Weiss Blake and yang pop up with the letters under it saying new game."I wonder if mesphesda made this it certainly doesn't look like a fan game?"I muttered as the screen went white."really is this a joke or something Quintin?"I groaned putting the remote down before a box popped up on the screen.

["DO YOU WANT ADVENTURE?"]a the small box said with a little yes or no options under it. "Yeah I guess." I said I clicked yes.

the box asked as I clicked yes once again.

["Are you willing to die fighting?"]the box asked as I sighed clicking yes.

["then you are ready for Reminant a world filled with danger excitement and...oh who am I kidding you can't escape now."]the box said as all the lights went out in the room.

"Wait what?"l asked a bit unsettled by the sudden loss of light."is this some prank Quintin come out it isn't funny."I said as I quickly rushed to the door my heart beating rapidly as I tried to get the door open only to struggle as the door remained locked."Wait why isn't this opening this seriously isn't funny!"I said trying to kick the door open.

[it's to late to turn back you made your choice...now prepare yourself."]an ominously cold voice said as lulu started hissing a hands reached out grabbing me."NONONONONO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"I yelled holding into the door knob as my phone fell on the floor.

"Wait my phone!"as I struggled to reach down grasping the doorknob with one hand as I used the other to narily grasp the phone."common common..."I grunted turning the phone on to see it only had 1%."shit ok ok you can ugh...do this..."I grunted as I hastily picked it up using my right hand to dial in the numbers 911.

"hello this is 911 what is your emergency?"a female voice said over the phone as I placed it up to my ear."THANK GOD LOOK THESE HANDS ARE-"I was cut off as the phone died."OH FUCK ME!"I yelled as my hand slipped the hands pulling me inside the t.v.

[later in an unknown area.

I woke up in a cold sweat as I felt water hit my face. looking around I saw I was in some sort of forest in the middle of the night."the fuck is happening?"I said looking around rapidly observing my surroundings. looking around I saw that it was a forest near some sort of ancient ruins, not really knowing history that well guessed it was either greek or something."ok...ok calm down calm down this is a dream just a dream just chill out and you will be ok."I said to myself pulling my hood over my head as I walked twords the ruins. they looked stable enough so I toke a chance and sat on the nearest set of stairs I could find to collect myself.

"I see you finally woke up good good their is so much work for us to do." a familiar chilling voice said making me jump.

"What who are you were am I and what the fuck is going on!?"I asked looking around again."how cute it's scared."the voice taunted as I rubbed my hair."will you get to the point already."I said shaking my head."very well you see you are going to be a legend with my help ofcourse."the voice said as I tapped my foot waiting for an explination."Just pick up the item from your pocket turn it on and your journey will start."I fusgedfished around in my jacket poket curiously before pulling out my phone to see it was at full charge."What's is it gonna do I'm sure taxies aren't coming out this far out."I replied shaking my head.

"NO YOU IDIOT TRY SENDING A CALL DO IT AND YOU MIGHT SURVIVE!"the voice said making making my ears ring."well what if I don't what will happen then huh how do I know this isn't a trick?"I said confidently only for a low growel to take whatever guts I had left in me to spill just like my courage.

"Your new friend behind you will eat you alive."the voice said smugly. internally cursing my luck and sanity I turned around to stare at directly at a fucking u

Ursa of all things it seemed bigger then when I watched it on the show.

"good point."I said as I began running like hell away from the crazed beast. ducking over and under collums in over rubble to help me avoid that damn bear."fuck I should have worked out more damn it!"I yelled running as fast as I could as the Ursa mearly smashing through the collums as it's eye's lockedin on me looking for an easy kill ."make the call you fool if you don't do it you'll die!"the voice yelled once more as I toke out my phone hastily dialing a random number. as lady luckfinally desiding to cut me slack I saw a hole in the rubble about my size I could hide under that was snall enough the Ursa couldnt get through."bingo."I said jumping in between the narrow gap as my phone began to ring."hello this is Dominos would you like to hear about our two for one deal with chicken alfredo free breadsticks for only 22.50?"A male teenage voice said as the rabid Ursa tried clawing at me through the hole it's arm barely small enough for it to claw at me."FUCK PIZZA I'M ABOUT TO GET EATEN!"I yelled scooting back as far as I could from the Ursas paw."heavy man you sure you Don't want pizza because if your smoking what I'm smoking right now it gets pretty tricky just remember let it go man the high will wear off soon but munchies will be killar man."

"ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID OR ARE YOU JUST FUCKING RE-"I yelled getting cut off as a blast of pink suddenly knocked the Ursa away from the hole the blast causing rubble to fall on top of me. after a rather large rock my vision started fadding in and out leaving me unable to see my surroundings. from what I saw a yellow red green and orange blurs were fighting off the damned Ursa while a red white black and yellow blurs rushed over to me. I think one of the blurs said thing about kora being a reckless cult or something like that.

after this I passed out probably from a sever concussion my family motto popped in my head somehow fitting the situation. "shit always happens..."


End file.
